Qing Lin
Qing Lin was the strongest Celestial Emperor and the strongest person inside the Sealed Realm during the reign of the Celestial Domain. He is one of the two sole cultivator (him and the Sovereign) to have attained the 3rd step in the Cave world with 2 Domains/Essences. Appearance He is a middle-aged man. He wore a golden robe with nine purple dragons embroidered on it; the purple dragons revealed a ferocious expression. His long hair was tied with a yellow ribbon. He looked very handsome and gave off the aura of a celestial. Personality Qing Lin is a ruthless man when he needs to be (like Wang Lin) but he is not an evil person. As the nominal Supreme of the Sealed Realm, he is required to make cool-headed decisions at all times. However, he is not a man without emotions as is seen by him leaving Qiu Yao alive despite her betrayal. Background In the past, Celestial Emperor Qing Lin was seriously injured during the collapse of the Celestial Realm and was forced to go into closed door cultivation. However, Ancient Devil Ta Jia and Ancient Demon Bei Lou took this opportunity to ambush Qing Lin. They wanted to steal Qing Lin’s body to take his cultivation and memories. However, Qing Lin was very powerful, and even after being seriously injured, he was still incredibly powerful. Even with the ancient devil and ancient demon working together, they couldn’t completely defeat Qing Lin. Finally, Qing Lin came to the Celestial Spirit Heaven Realm, where their battle reached a peak. In that battle, Ancient Demon Bei Lou was split into nine parts by force. He had no choice but to become nine ancient demon spirits and hide himself for countless years in the Celestial Spirit Heaven Realm until he could reform. This caused the Celestial Spirit Heaven Realm to turn into the Demon Spirit Land. As for Ancient Devil Ta Jia, he was able to enter Qing Lin’s body, and he tried to take over. However, Qing Lin was able to arrive on the ninth floor of this cave. The moment he sat down, he used the 99 candles to resist the ancient devil. However, Ancient Devil Ta Jia was also a powerful being. He unexpectedly filled the entire cave with devilish energy and even caused some of Qing Lin’s guards such as Ming Hai and Savage Blade to walk down the devil’s path. They eventually ended up under his command. History After Wang Lin entered his fifth cave, he was sent to the Bottle World where he battled Ming Hai. When he used Nether Guide, it was interfered with and he was summoned to Qing Lin's chambers. Qing Lin gave him a yellow bag but Wang Lin didn't dare to open it. After Qiu Yao self-destructed, Qing Lin's avatar entered the yellow bag. Later, Ta Jia managed to extinguish all 99 candles and possessed Qing Lin's body. In fact, Wang Lin had worked in tandem with Hu Juan, Wang Wei and Zhou Yi to fool Ta Jia into entering Qing Lin's body as Qing Lin immediately used Wang Lin's soul to trap and refine Ta Jia. Although Ta Jia managed to escape, he was killed by a revived Qing Lin. Qing Lin took Wang Lin in as his disciple and later he also took in Situ Nan as his disciple after seeing his talent. Wang Lin left Zhou Ru and Thirteen in Qing Lin's care when he left for the Cloud Sea Star System as only Qing Lin could keep them safe from Tuo Sen. In fact, Tuo Sen entered the Rain Celestial Realm as he felt Wang Lin's aura but he was sent off by Qing Lin. After Daoist Water spread Wang Lin's image across the Inner Realm and spread false rumors about him, Qing Lin sent out a divine message that deterred any from attempting to harm Wang Lin. After Wang Lin was injured by Li Guang's Boy and escaped along with the Nether Beast, the war turned for the worse for the Sealed Realm. Before the Sealed Realm's Third Step cultivators could destroy the Seven-Colored Realms, the Outer Realm waged another war. Qing Lin was injured during a battle by Ice Boy and was forced to enter closed door cultivation to heal. A few decades later, Sovereign used Fishing for the Moon in the Well upon Wang Lin while he was in Planet Suzaku. In a desperate attempt, Wang Lin unsealed Master Scarlet Soul from Ye Mo's Earth Palace who then escaped and in the process broke through the realm Wang Lin was trapped inside. This allowed all the Inner Realm Third Step cultivators to immediately feel the danger looming upon Wang Lin. Old Ghost Zhan, Situ Nan, Qing Shui, Master Long Pan, Master South Cloud, Master Hong Shan and Qing Lin immediately rushed to Planet Suzaku. Alas, they were unable to stop the Sovereign's Seven-Colored Lance and Wang Lin fell inside the outer cave rift. In the 70 years during which Wang Lin was missing, Qing Lin used a life-threatening spell to seal the Inner Realm for 30 years. Although this allowed the Inner Realm some much needed rest, Qing Lin's injuries were further exacerbated and he was unable to fight in the battle to protect Planet Suzaku. He also used a treasure to allow Situ Nan to reach the Nirvana Void. Known Spells * Stop Spell * Burn the Heavens * Boil Ocean * Star Burial * Corpse Guard * Celestial Guard Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Category:Alive Category:Ancient Celestial Realm Category:Celestial Domain Category:Rain Celestial Realm Category:Sealed Realm Category:Wang Lin's Cave World Category:Celestial Emperor Category:Spirit Void